The invention relates to a safety device to be mounted on a parallelepipedic box, including e.g. CD boxes, music cassette boxes, video cassette boxes, and boxes for expensive small items such as jewelry, watches etc., but this exemplification is in no way exhausting because the safety device generally can be applied to boxes of all types.
The safety device according to the invention is of the type comprising a frame constructed to encircle the box and having an insert opening for the box, and a blocking element displaceably and pivotably mounted to the frame, said blocking element being adjustable between a blocking position and an off position to prevent in said blocking position the box inserted into the frame from being withdrawn from the frame, and a latch mechanism with a spring blade retaining the blocking element in the blocking position thereof, which spring blade can be actuated by external means in order to release the blocking element for adjustment to the off position by displacement and pivotal movement and thus allowing the box to be withdrawn from the frame through the insert opening.
The international application WO92/08026 describes a safety device of this kind wherein the blocking element, in the illustrative embodiment described therein, forms a hook and is held in the blocking position by the rotary bolt and a lock mechanism of the type disclosed in WO90/07183, when the rotary bolt is in the locking position thereof, latched in said position by the latch mechanism which can be actuated externally and comprises a spring blade which engages the rotary bolt and can be actuated by means of a magnet. In the locking position the rotary bolt engages an aperture in the blocking element and, as a consequence thereof, prevents displacement of the blocking element which clasps the box at the insert opening and in turn prevents withdrawal of the box from the frame. In the blocking position the blocking element cannot be pivoted because it is partly inserted under the lock mechanism preventing upward pivotal movement thereof.